The Meeting of the Ways
by J.M.T. Gryphon
Summary: While running from Dudley's gang, Harry Potter finds a big blue police box and runs inside to hide. He never expected it to be bigger on the inside than it was on the outside! Now aboard the TARDIS along side the Doctor and his companion Rose, the little boy from the cupboard under the stairs will get see more than he ever imagined! Carrionite!Wizards. One Shot!


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and her publisher as well as Warner Brothers, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and their people.

* * *

The sound of trainers slapping against the old tar road of Little Whinging was not a rare sound for when school wasn't in attendance. Most of the neighborhood had long since given up on complaining about the little hoodlums that chased the poor raven haired boy. The group's overweight leader's parents did nothing to discourage his actions of belittling or beating his smaller younger cousin and simply punished the young boy for their own son's misdeeds. So it had been with a heavy heart the neighbors had simply begun to ignore the small, obviously underfed child's cries for help.

Still though, the raven haired boy was running away from Privet Drive, toward the old tunnel that connected to Westeria Walk, when he saw something he had never seen before. A police box stood just outside the tunnel, its blue paint only slightly faded. The sun glistened off his wire-frame glasses as he saw the door was slightly open and went for it. Despite the threadbare state of his cousin's old clothes that he wore, they were still quite heavy on his body, but he managed to burst inside the big blue box and whirl around, slamming the door and leaning his weight against it.

He sighed heavily, his face pushed against the cool metal door. 'Wait a minute,' Harry thought as his eyes flashed open, 'the box was wood, not metal.' Stepping back from the door he let his eyes open to see that, yes, the inside of the doors was metal… and he continued to back up. Stunned he began to turn on his heel and take in just where he was. He had nothing, absolutely nothing to compare the massive room in which he found himself except for… coral.

A soft giggling filled his head as the walls and strange console in the middle of the room began to glow a soft gold color. "Cool," he whispered as he began to wander toward the console, taking in everything around him. It was beautiful but seemed to be falling apart and in desperate need of repairs. He continued to walk around in confusion before he heard the door at the front open. Without really considering it, he dove behind the odd broken couch near the rear of the room.

"I'm telling you Rose, I detected it," a man's voice said rather grumpily. From his place Harry could hear him striking at something, much like when Dudley would get mad at his latest game and break it. "I'm telling you, somewhere out there is a Carrionite, and this little gizmo picked it up." From his hiding place, the small boy saw a pair of red trainers begin to walk around the console and a long brown coat hanging over a pair of thin legs.

"What exactly are Carrionites, Doctor," a girl's voice questioned. Just behind the man's feet were a pair of women's high heels, black and made of leather which seemed to rise beyond Harry's field of vision. "I've been traveling with you for a while now and you've never mentioned them before."

The man stopped and turned toward the girl, and even at his age Harry noticed just how close this doctor got to the lady before speaking. "I never thought I would need too, honestly. Carrionites are an old race from the beginning of the universe, they use a form of science that most human's would call magic. They use words to shape and alter reality around them much like scientists on Earth use mathematical based science to create things."

The man stopped for breath for a moment before whirling away from the girl, obviously aware of how close they had become while he was speaking. "They were trapped by the Eternals in the Deep Darkness long ago, no longer a threat, but if one managed to escape, who knows what the consequences could be." He grew silent and a strange electric humming sound filled the air for just a moment before a loud 'DING' sounded. "And, it no longer appears to be outside," he said in a near whisper.

Harry tried not to gasp as the red shoes turned toward his hiding place. It didn't take a genius to realize the jig was up so he decided to just make himself known. Standing slowly he put his hands in the air as he looked up over the battered seating in the strange coral room and was only slightly furious that only his nose and up could be seen. "Hi there, I'm not a Carrion whatever, I'm just Harry. Harry Potter."

Now that he was standing up he could see the two people properly. The man was tall, well, average for a grown up Harry decided, with messy brown hair and wearing a pinstripe suit under his long coat. His eyes were squinted at the boy in confusion as he walked closer. "What?" The confusion on his face would have been funny if Harry wasn't sure he was going to be in so much trouble. "What? Wait, no, this can't be right," he muttered as he turned a little metal stick he had toward the boy and hit a button making a blue light appear on the end.

"Hello there," the woman said and Harry turned to look at her. She was all pink and yellow and had big full lips that were pulled into an amused smile. "You said you name was Harry," she questioned and caused him to nod affirmative, which in turn made her smile grow. "My name's Rose, Rose Tyler. How did you get on the TARDIS?"

Green eyes locked on brown at the boy, his hands still in the air shrugged. "The door was open," he answered. Nearby, the strange man still had the weird blue light focused on him and muttered another 'What' of confusion. "I thought it was a police box, so I ran in here to hide," he said in explanation and heard the weird giggle sound again and saw the walls simmer gold once more, a sight not lost on the weird man. "Who keeps giggling? Is it that Carrionite person?"

"No," the man said with a shake of his head. "I found the Carrionite signal," he said still seemingly confused as he backed away from the couch slightly letting Harry walk out from behind it. "I've never really seen anything like it. Well, actually I have, but not in a very long time, and certainly never on Earth before the twenty third century. Young Mr. Potter, have you ever done anything strange, anything other people couldn't normally do?"

Harry bit his lip in thought at the question. "I made my teacher's wig turn blue once," he answered slowly as if he was raking his mind for memories. "My aunt cut my hair just before school and it made it look ugly, but it all grew back over night. Oh, and last week I flew onto my school roof to get awa… well I flew onto the roof," he said.

"What about your parents, Harry, anything they can do? Say, saying a word and having something happen," the man asked before suddenly seeming to realize something. "Oh, I'm being rude again. I'm the Doctor. No name, just the Doctor, and you can put your hands down now."

Harry sighed in relief as he did just that. "Thank you, and to answer your question, I don't know," he said sheepishly. "My parents died when I was a baby and I live with my aunt and uncle. But sometimes, when my Aunt Petunia doesn't know I'm listening, she… well she sort of talks about my mum. She always mutters that she was a freak, with unnatural abilities," he said feeling slightly ashamed.

Before he knew what was happening Harry felt something he hadn't before in his memory. A pair of arms were wrapping around him and pulling him in softly. He knew what this was, this was a hug, he had seen his aunt and uncle give Dudley enough of them. It felt warm and connecting in a way he didn't really understand but it felt good. He wasn't really sure when or how it happened, but he didn't feel the tears on his cheeks before he released the first sob into the pretty blond hair.

The Doctor though was thinking, his mind sharpened and dulled by nine hundred years of life was putting the pieces together and along with the date he had received from scanning the boy. "AHA," he shouted and let the boy continue to cry into his companion's denim jacket. "Somewhere in history a Carrionite must have gotten loose from the Deep Darkness and made its way to Earth, there it bred with a human, creating an entirely new subspecies. All those fantastical tales of human's doing wondrous feats of magic, Merlin, Circe, Baba Yaga, Morgan Le Fey, hell, Samantha Stevens for all we know, where products of Humans and Carrionites!"

"Doctor," Rose said in a harsh whisper, causing the man to turn and look at her with wide eyes. "I don't think now's really the time for all this," she explained with a gentle nod to the still weeping boy in her arms. "Don't you think we should find a place for the kid to relax? I think telling us all that was bit overly emotional for him."

"I can do one better," the Doctor said with a grin as the doors to the TARDIS closed and he moved to kneel next to the sad child who had wandered onto his ship. "Tell me Harry, is there anywhere, anywhere at all in the cosmos you wanted to see? Some place not in this solar system anyway?" Even as he asked though, the sound of the engine whining began to reach his ears. "Wait a minute, hey now," he said standing to his feet and looking at the console as the tubes inside began to rise and fall. "That's not fair, you should have let him decide," he all but whined as the TARDIS began to shake and shudder as it began its journey though time and space.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first Doctor Who story, and I love writing Crossovers, here it is, hahaha. My inspiration for this story is easy for anyone who's a fan of the new DW series, especially the 10th Doctor. In the episode, The Shakespear Code, we are introduced to the Carrionites, their form of science and Words of Power, as well as serious emphasis on Harry Potter, the books are mentioned and even Expelliamus is used in a spell, which could symbolize that the spells from Rowling's novels are in fact part of the Carrionite's Science, so that's what inspired this story.

It was only be happenstance that as I was doing research for this story that I came across the names of the Carrionites in the previously mentioned episode; Bloodtide, Doomfinger, and Lilith. Now that is getting worked in as well. I'm going to rate this story Teen, though it might need to be raised later on. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and let me know if you want it to continue on.

Another story I'm working on, and it is really beating me down, is a Harry Potter and Wheel of Time crossover, and possibly Lord of the Rings, I'm not sure to be honest. It will certainly be interesting, that's for sure. Now, if only I could move it from Mind to Computer, lol. Well have fun, and Allons-y!


End file.
